Characters
Characters Zawia RPG gives you 5 Characters to choose from before starting your run. Each Character has a set of 3 Skills and bonus stats available upon reaching the certain Character Level (5, 15 and 25). Skills are used in battle using a display of 6 bars: you gain 1 Skill Bar per turn (Double Hit counts as 1 turn), and can use Skill 1 at 2 Skill Bars or more (still consumes 2 bars), Skill 2 at 4 Skill Bars or more (still consumes 4 bars), and Skill 3 at 6 Skill Bars. HP Character Levelling the HP Character will increase her total HP by 7% at Level 5, 14% at Level 15 and 21% at Level 25, as well as unlock the ability to use the following Skills: wip AP Character Levelling the AP Character will increase his total AP by 5% at Level 5, 10% at Level 15 and 15% at Level 25, as well as unlock the ability to use the following Skills: Skill 1 - Heroic Strike (Strike 150% of the Attack on the enemy) Active Skill - It takes your next turn to hit, so you will need to hit 2 more times afterwards to use the skill again. Great addition to fights until late-game. Skill 2 - Battle Ascension (Increases Attack by 70% for the next 3 hits) Passive Skill - Upon use, you will still recover 3 Skill Bars during the effect, so you can use it again the next turn! This means you can have it active for 9 consecutive turns by stacking all Skill Bars, using the skill, then using it again at 5 bars, then 4 bars. Best Skill. Skill 3 - Shadow Twin (Calls for help a shadow that will fight repeating Attacks with a power of 50%) Active Skill - Upon use, you will spawn the Shadow Twin while not dealing damage to the enemy (you are still given 1 turn worth of regeneration if you wear a Vampire Necklace, but as it is not a Critical Hit regen (2 turns worth), this can kill you on a Boss Fight, be careful). The Shadow Twin lasts until the end of the fight, which on paper sounds good, but if your fights do not last long enough, spamming Battle Ascension instead will be better, as Shadow Twin's Attack line does not give Vampire regeneration. DP Character Levelling the DP Character will increase his total DP by 5% at Level 5, 10% at Level 15 and 15% at Level 25, as well as unlock the ability to use the following Skills: wip Critical Character Levelling the Critical Character will increase his Critical Rate by 5% at Level 5, 10% at Level 15 and 15% at Level 25, as well as unlock the ability to use the following Skills: wip 'Combo' (Double Hit) Character Levelling the Combo Character will increase his Double Hit Rate by 5% at Level 5, 10% at Level 15 and 15% at Level 25, as well as unlock the ability to use the following Skills: wip